Portrait
by Seylin
Summary: Drabble. Everyone needs a portrait of their family. Slash. Mpreg.


**Fandom**: Twilight  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Jasper/Seth  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Portrait

* * *

><p>Seth worried his bottom lip as Jasper drove into New York City. Jasper reached over and took Seth's hand, lightly rubbing the skin between Seth's thumb and forefinger. "It'll be alright baby."<p>

"But he's only six months old Jazz! Are you sure he's ready for professional portraits?" Seth questioned looking back at Luka. Their six month old son was sleeping peacefully in his car seat in the backseat.

"Esme wants some professionally done pictures and Luka loves having his picture taken, I'm sure he will be fine."

Seth sighed. That was true. Luka was already posing whenever a camera was pointed at him. Maybe he just felt uncomfortable because his family had never been able to afford professional portraits… "So you guys know this guy?"

"Yes, he is a friend of Esme and Carlisle's," Jasper answered. "He doesn't agree with our diet choice but does not hold it against us."

"He's a vampire?" Seth asked with wide eyes. "How does he hide it in the city?"

"He wears contacts."

"You guys can wear contacts?"

"It's not the most comfortable thing in the world but yes," Jasper replied with a smile. "We're here."

Seth looked out the window as Jasper parked. The building was huge, a sign by the door told what could be found on each floor. "I'll get Luka."

/

"Jasper, it's a pleasure to see you again. I must admit, I was surprised when I got your phone call," Conner said warmly as he shook Jasper's hand.

Jasper gave his fellow vampire a smile. "I appreciate you taking the time out of your busy schedule to take these portraits. I hear you have become quite famous in recent years."

"Portraits are becoming popular once more. And it is my pleasure, anything for Carlisle and Esme. Now, where is my subject? I believe you said something about a baby?"

Jasper nodded and stepped aside, wrapping an arm around Seth's waist. "Conner, this is my husband, Seth." He watched both men's reactions to each other in case he needed to intervene. Other than some tensing and shock from Conner there was nothing else to worry about. "And this is our son, Luka." Jasper took Luka from his carrier and smiled as the baby woke with a big yawn.

Conner's eyes, unnaturally bright blue due to the contacts, widened. "S-son? Meaning… real son?"

"Biologically yes," Jasper answered. Seth tensed further and Jasper used his gift to sooth his lover.

"Interesting… well! Let's get to it shall we?"

"You aren't going to ask how?" Seth questioned surprised.

"Not my business," Conner answered.

Jasper just smiled at Seth. "Where do you want us?"

/

"Luka, you are a natural!" Conner cooed. Luka giggled at the silly face the vampire made and clapped his cubby hands. Conner snapped a series of pictures capturing the act. He turned to Jasper and Seth as Luka started to gum on his hand. "Can he sit up on his own yet?" So far Luka was leaning back against one of the props Conner had set up.

"He hasn't yet… but you could try," Seth replied.

Conner nodded. He gently moved Luka into a sitting position and placed a hat on his head. "Adorable!" He started snapping pictures when it was clear that Luka was able to stay sitting up on his own.

Luka wasn't sure how he liked the hat that had been placed on his head. He raised both his hands and grabbed onto it with an adorable look of confusion on his face. Conner caught that look and then turned to Jasper and Seth.

"Alright proud parents, get over there."

Seth raised an eyebrow. "But… these pictures are just for Luka…"

"And I've got plenty of them but I want to do a few with the three of you. It looks good in my portfolio."

Seth looked up at Jasper and his imprint nodded. "Esme will love to have one or two of the three of us and I wouldn't mind one either."

"I'm not really dressed…" Seth murmured. Conner's pictures were very high class.

Conner waved his hand. "Don't worry about that, someone as handsome as you… even for a wolf… will outshine your clothing. Don't look so jealous Jasper; I'm not interested in the wolf."

"Remember that," Jasper warned softly.

Conner nodded and motioned for them to join Luka, who was now chewing on the rim of the hat he had pulled off his head. Luka squealed happily as Seth picked him up and kissed his cheek. Seth smiled and Jasper joined them looking at both of them adoringly.

"How do you want us?" Jasper questioned.

"Um… Seth, sit with Luka on your lap and Jasper, stand behind Seth with your hand on his shoulder. Yes, just like that. Make Luka smile… that's it!" Conner snapped the picture.

Four weeks later Jasper received the pictures Conner had taken. He smiled as he looked through them. The last photograph was the family portrait that Conner had taken. Jasper chuckled. Conner had caught them just as Luka put the hat on Seth's head, Seth had a look of surprise on his face and he was laughing. It was his favorite.


End file.
